she said good-bye (too many times before)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Catherine's home, for good.


Steve stretched out a hand and brushed it gently over Catherine's bare hip. The jut of her hipbone was hard under his fingertips, even through her skin was soft. He smiled to himself, fingers skating over her skin. Catherine shifted under his gentle touch, letting out a sleepy sigh.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Steve watched her sleep. His hand continued its exploration of her body, drifting up over her stomach. He knew his touch would wake her eventually, but he was only slightly sorry about that. It still blew his mind that she had come back - come home - to him. He couldn't stop touching her, afraid that if he did, she would disappear again. God, it was good to have her back.

"Mmm," Catherine hummed sleepily, eyes still closed and face relaxed. "Feels good."

"Yeah?" Steve mumbled. His fingers brushed closer to the curve of her breast, scraping up and down lightly. Catherine shivered under his touch, wrinkling her nose a little.

"Yeah," she breathed, finally opening her eyes. Her gaze was bleary and unfocused, but Steve could see the spark of happiness in her dark eyes. "Morning, Commander," she murmured, voice a little muffled because her face was pressed into the pillow.

Steve laughed a little at the sheer novelty of the situation. "Morning, Lieutenant," he replied, hand going still on her side. "Sleep well?"

A lazy, sly smile spread across Catherine's face - she looked very much like the cat that caught the canary - and she hummed a positive response. "Very," she laughed, "someone wore me out."

"Well," Steve said seriously, "we'll have to take care of that. Breakfast?"

"Not now," Catherine replied, scooting closer to Steve. She rolled onto her side and locked her fingers with his, letting them rest on the bed in between them. "I don't want to move."

Steve smiled smugly.

"I said I don't _want_ to move," Catherine grinned, teasing, "not that I _can't_ move."

The smug smile never wavered from Steve's face. "Doesn't matter the word choice, I know what you really mean."

Catherine jutted out her foot and kicked his shin lightly. Steve grinned wider at the contact. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"You're the worst," she laughed. Steve squeezed her hand gently, mock-narrowing his eyes at her. He gently kicked her shin back and she laughed even more. Steve grinned - he loved seeing her happy. And seeing her happy in his bed with him made Steve feel lighter than he had in years.

"I offered you breakfast after a night of mind-blowing sex and you still think I'm the worst?" Steve shook his head. "What will it take to make you happy, Lieutenant?"

Catherine's eyes darkened as she grinned and pretended to think about Steve's question. "Well," she murmured, letting go of his hand and reaching out to run her hand along the defined line of his bicep, "you could keep calling me 'Lieutenant' for starters."

Steve's mouth stretched into a sly grin, "I can make that happen, Lieutenant."

He reached out and cupped her cheek, bending his head to kiss her soundly. His thumb brushed over her cheek bone and he traced his tongue over her lower lip. Catherine opened her mouth and Steve slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her chest into his and looping one leg over Steve's hip. He grinned against her mouth, pulling her closer and splaying his hand out against her lower back.

Catherine broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Her eyes were partially closed and she leaned her forehead against Steve's. He tilted his head and kissed the tip of her nose.

She laughed lightly. "I've missed you," she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his jaw.

Steve hummed under his breath. "Missed you too, Cath," he murmured. "Glad you're back."

She curled against his side. "For good, Steve. I promise."

"Yeah?" he asked, doubt creeping into his tone. A sharp pang of guilt settled into Catherine's stomach - she hated all the pain that they had caused each other over the years, all the doubt and uncertainty that she had been the cause of for Steve. She sighed and flattened her palms flat against Steve's chest, fingertips brushing against his chest hair.

Steve's hands tightened around her back, a warm, reassuring weight. He ducked his head and pressed a hot kiss to the side of her throat - her pulse throbbing gently under his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Steve," Catherine mumbled under her breath. "I'm not. Not anymore."

With Steve's forehead pressed comfortably in the space between her neck and shoulder and his body hot and hard under hers, Catherine wasn't sure why she had ever left in the first place.

It's time to stop running and start living.

She nudged his side, "Hey."

"Yeah?" Steve's breath was hot on her skin, causing her to erupt in goosebumps.

"Think I can still take you up for that offer of breakfast?" she asked.

Steve leaned up on his elbow and shot her a charming grin. "Any time you want, Cath," the seriousness of his tone didn't match the twinkle in his eye, but Catherine read between the lines.

She kissed him softly - a promise without words.

* * *

_a/n: just a little fluff since i love steve and cath and miss them_


End file.
